


Flustered

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [30]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Love, M/M, Smut, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: It's hot out. Rex and Kanan get in the heat too.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> For 317345maddie: "can you do a Rex x flustered!Kanan lemon please?"
> 
> XD Enjoy!

"Rex---!" Kanan felt his face heating up as the clone stood shirtless and armorless in front of him. "D-Do you HAVE to remove your armor AND your shirt?"

"It's getting hot in the ship without the air conditioning," Rex shrugged before smirking. "What's wrong, love? Too hot for ya?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Kanan pouted childishly and turned away. "It's already hot! You didn't need to make it worse!"

"Aww, so I AM too hot for ya," Rex moved closer towards his lover, an arm extended towards the flustered Jedi. "Since it's already hot, how about we... heat things up more, huh?"

"Kriff you," Kanan crossed his arms, the red in his cheeks stretching to his ears.

"Isn't that MY job?" Rex snickered, his other arm snaking around the other's waist. "I could kriff you all night,"

"REX!" Kanan glared at the clone. "It's still afternoon!"

"Good enough for me," Rex gave the Jedi a kiss before sliding down to suck on his neck.

"A-Ah~" Kanan let out a hiss and a moan as he leaned back, the red on his ears not ceasing. "R-Rex~ Ah~"

"Mm...~" Rex soon removed his lover's shirt, tongue sliding down his chest. "Keep moaning my name, love~"

"Rex!~" Kanan shuddered in pleasure, feeling his boyfriend hard and against him. "The... The others... They'll wonder... wonder where we are..."

"That's why I'll remove this," Rex grinned and took their comms from their belts, flicking them across the room.

"Rex!" Kanan frowned. "What if it's an emergency?"

"Let them handle it~" Rex purred, hands sliding down to remove the other's pants before removing his own.

"A-Ah!~" Kanan gasped and let out a moan as he felt the other enter him. "R-Rex!~ Ah!~"

Rex took pleasure in his lover's reddened face as he thrusted into him, slow at first. He soon picked up the pace, leaving the Jedi a moaning and flustered mess as he held onto the clone's neck with a cry.

"AH!~ REX!~"

"Argh...~" Rex groaned, feeling a shiver run down his spine as he felt himself fill his lover with as much as he could.

"Mm!~" Kanan panted as he felt himself being filled until the other pulled out.

Rex smiled dazily and cuddled up the other. "See? I could kriff you all night AND day,"

"Oh, shut up," Kanan rolled his eyes, face still red as he grabbed the blanket to cover them.

* * *

"So, Kanan, what were you and Rex doing that was so noisy earlier?" Ezra innocently asked in the middle of dinner.

"Eh," Rex shrugged with a smug grin. "Something to... heat up the air,"

Kanan face-palmed at the answer. Ezra just gave a puzzled look.

"But... isn't it already hot? Why make it hotter?"

"Because Kanan likes it hot," Rex smirked.

"Rex, SHUT UP!" Kanan smacked his head on the table with a growl, his face redder than earlier. "Just... SHUT UP."


End file.
